Latches are used extensively on various types of bins and enclosures. Latches are used extensively in the automotive industry, with each individual automobile potentially having several latched areas, such as glove boxes, consoles, storage bins and the like. It is known to employ latches that include a pawl or arm-like member that engages a mating structure such as the bin door when the door is in a closed position. It is known further to use push-button releases on a latch to retract the pawl or arm to allow the device to open. Upon release of the latched component, opening may be caused by gravity, manual manipulation, mechanical driving force from springs or pneumatic cylinders or the like. Push button latches have achieved acceptance for their convenience, including ease of operation.
A problem with push-style latches of this type is that the pawl or arm may be caused to retract at an undesirable time. For example, in automobile and other applications excessive vibration, such as when driving over rough or irregular roads; sudden jarring forces, such as when driving over a bump or when encountering a pothole; or quick motions in one direction or another can impart forces on the latch or pawl that can cause the pawl to retract, thereby allowing the latched item to be released. Accordingly, a push-style latch that remains stable during such conditions is desirable.
It is desirable to provide push latches with simplified structures and few individual parts. Some known prior art latches are complex with relatively many individual parts. Accordingly, assembly can be difficult and time-consuming as the relatively small parts need to be assembled correctly. Further, the complex structures can be difficult to maintain.